Heartache
by Reigns Wondering Thoughts
Summary: Not everything as if seems. Draco is about to realize something. Song fic. ONESHOT


Authors note: This is a song fic but not like most songs. Im not going to post the lyrics of the song up here. I have a link on my site that you can list to the song with. The song is called Asshole father by Sick puppies. And I don't own the characters This is from Draco's point of view its kind of OOC. i dont own any of the chatacters.

**Heartache**

I sit here on this bench thinking of what a miracle it was that me and Ginny got together. We were so different but it seemed to work out in the end. Mother was happy when I told her I found a good girl, Father's been dead for about a year, after Voldemort died Father couldn't handle prison life. I was a changed person after Father died. It was as if I could suddenly be the person I wanted to be without worry about someone trying to make me seem weak.

The Weasleys don't like me that much but that's their problem I have Ginny.

A few hours later

It's started to rain. I don't understand why Ginny isn't here. I guess I will talk to her tomorrow and see what happened.

I walked home in the rain. There was no safe way to apparate back home. Plus Mothers been trying to get us more involved with the Muggles. As I passed the gate into the mansion I started thinking about why Ginny wouldn't show up. I understand that she loves her family but don't I fit in there somehow too? This is just a little bizarre. Probably Saint Potter decided to get involved in this. I know they don't trust me, they think I'm like Father.

"Draco, dear there is an owl from Ginny in your room," Mother said as I walked past her sitting room. The house has been changed since Father died. Mother put up a lot of pictures of all the Malfoy lineage. Some were even Muggle pictures that didn't move. It was strange to walk by those pictures. They just look so dead.

As I open my door I see a house elf cleaning the windows and another one collecting my laundry.

"Leave now," I say, its hard to know how to talk to house elves. They seem to be stuck on how Father treated them. I manage not to shock these house elves this time. I remember the first time I was nice to one, he broke down crying it was a complete mess. Mother decided that we should still order them around but not hurt them. I was alone in about a second.

The letter is sitting there on my desk. I don't know if I want to read it. I don't know what its going to say, this is so intimidating. I sat down on my couch and just stared ahead.

How could I have changed so much its only been a year since Father died. Its been a couple months since Ginny and I got together. Why? What happened to me? The letter seemed to be tempting me to read it. I just don't want to hear her stupid excuses. This has happened before. She stood me up on our third date. We were supposed to go out for lunch but she never showed up. When I got back to work, I began work in the Ministry as Auror, there was a letter on my desk from Ginny. She said that she had something important to do with her mother but when I asked her about it later she just brushed it off.

I stand up and walk to the desk not sure what to expect.

Draco,

Sorry I missed you today. My mum needed my help watching my brothers kids. Can we talk later? I cant wait to see you.

Ginny

She wanted to talk? I have a ton more to say to her then she has to me. I looked around my room hoping to find some proof that this was not happening. I didn't see it.

I stormed out of my room and into the drawing room. Grabbed some flu powder shouted the name "Burrow". The flames spun around me and I didn't bother closing my eyes. I was so angry that I would do anything just to stop this.

I landed in her house a couple seconds later. Everyone looked up in shock. I could tell they weren't expecting me. The house looked a lot different then it was during the war and before it. Mr. Weasley got a promotion and the sons had more money to pitch in and restore the house. There was a house next to it where the twins lived and on the other side is where Ron and Hermione were living. Overall they were a very happy family and had enough money to get rid of all the poor jokes forever. But they were still no where near the Malfoy fortune.

"Where's Ginny? We need to talk" I ask politely. I was raised a Malfoy and I will let these people know it. They looked to stunned to speak for a moment but then Potty gets his act together.

"She went upstairs to take a nap," he says, sounding as stuck up as he did in school. He was worse than me; always had to have to attention on him. I walk past him without a smart comment or even a second glance. No one stops me, not even Potty.

I get to her room. I've been to enough family events to know where her room is. Although I've never really felt welcome at those events. Most of her brothers hate me but her mum has been nothing but sweet to me. It's a shame that her father hates me.

"Ginny!" I yell. The next thing I know the door is blasted in. I can see her laying there. She stirs slowly while I stare at the door in shock. Its been years since I lost control like this. Even when I was a child I had perfect control over my magic.

"Draco what?" Ginny says looking at me all confused. She beautiful like no girl I've ever seen but its her innocent eyes that I love most. But her eyes don't look so innocent now.

"You wanted to talk so talk," I say surprised at how controlled I sound. The ice in my words surprises her and me. I haven't talked with this tone in a long time especially not to her.

"Draco what's wrong?" She asks all innocent. I can hear all the voices in my head telling me that she shouldn't sound like this. But my damn heart has to feel sorry for her. When it should be as angry at her.

"What do you mean what's wrong? You know what's wrong. You keep standing me up and I'm getting sick of it and then you had the nerve to write that you had to talk to me about something. What do you think women that I'm just going to stand here and let do this?" I yell out at her. I'm so furious that there is magic around me and its making a mess of her room but I don't care. I can hear her family downstairs trying to figure out what's wrong but they wont be able to stop me. Not even Potty-boy.

"Your family hates me, that's why you've been such a bitch playing around and thinking I wouldn't know what's going on," I manage to say the last sentence in my old cold voice.

I cant believe that I brought that out in the open. I knew that she was using me the whole time but her innocent smile kept confusing me. A while ago I saw her and Blaise getting close but said nothing figuring it was the Slytherins fault but I can tell now that it was all her. Every time I saw her she was the one making the moves on other people.

"You know what Malfoy you cant come in and accuse me of this without any proof," Ginny yells back finally awake and angry as hell.

"You want to bet? How about how you always seem ashamed when I'm over here with you, you never go out in public with me. Saying that I need to be more romantic and it should be just the two of us. And you bitch, you think I wouldn't notice that you have been seeing guys behind my back? Look on your floor. You sure weren't getting that from a kid," I manage to finish without a tear or a feel of emotion. Potters pants were there and so were her clothes. Some bullshit this is. I find out that my girlfriend is cheating on me with Potty and I'm sure her family knew.

A month later

Looking back I realize that love made me blind to that little harpies tricks. But not anymore. Her and Potter announced that Ginny was pregnant with their first child a couple days ago. I guess they deserve it. The Potters are in the news more than I am these days. The whole world got to hear the story of the cheating skank and the Boy- Who- Lived became the most hated guy out there.

As for me. Mother and I went on vacation to Italy. I told her about what happened and we paid for all the damage done to the house after my episode. Ever since then we've had no connection with the Weasley's. Their name is back in the dirt where it belongs.

"Draco, there is a young lady here for you," I hear Mother say outside of my door.


End file.
